Until The End Of Time
by nienlovesjonas
Summary: I'm not going to write a summary because it could give it all away. I can say it has Niley fluff in it :D. This is going to be or a two-shot or maybe three-shot. We'll see.


**Aloohaa. I'm sorry I didn't update 'My Girl'. BUT here's a oneshot to make it right? Maybe? Please? I have a really good and bad excuse. Wich one do you want first, good or bad? Okay Imma go start with the bad one(s). 1. School has begun and I have to cycle 20 minutes to school and back and 2 times in the week I'm stuck at school from 8.30 am till 4.15 pm. 2. I have LOTS of homework. Now the good one. :D 1. Wednesday (8.9.10) was my birthday and from my parents I got a iPod touch., so I've been writing on that and I have to type it over and yeah. LETS GO ON WITH THIS ONESHOT. x3 **

**Disclaimer; I wish I owned all these people. I would have a living doll house or something.**

"I don't know about this Dems.." Demi raised her eyebrow and looked at Miley. "Are you telling me now that you don't want to do anymore, just because your big crush happened to be Joe's little brother?" Miley's cheeks went red. "Nooo, okay maybe! But also, wont we get in trouble?" Demi rubbed her chin pretending to be thinking. "Let me ask you something. How many times have I done this and got caught?" Miley looked a bit confused. Why would Demi asked her that if she knew everything and went everywhere with her. "Uh, none." Demi sighed heavy. "Then what are you talking about Miley? Let's give Joe J the prank of his life!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Demi and I just got back from putting balloons filled with whip cream in Joe's locker. I'm telling you, they are destined to be together. They're always pulling pranks at eachother and they're both my best friends plus, they are ALWAYS flirting.. They also say the hate eachother. Yeah right, go fool a cow or something. I know they will end up together someday. Just like I am hoping Nick and I do. Not like that's going to happen any time soon. I think he only knows my name and that I'm best friends with Joe and Dems. Did I mention our families are very close actually? Well, now I did. You must think, why the heck doesn't Nick know who you are then? I honestly don't know it too. Well, today was a hectic day, I'm worn out._

_Xoxo Miley Ray._

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Demi and Miley walked into the school building when they heard Joe scream. "Nicholas, I swear if it was you who did this.." Joe seemed pretty mad. "Chill man, I didn't do anything. But the person who did this, is genius!" Miley heard Nick say. Demi and Miley walked over to Joe and Nick. Miley began speaking. "Hey Joey, do you- WOW, what happened to you?" Miley and Demi both bursted out laughing. Mean while Miley was clutching her stomach from laughing so hard, she didn't notice Nick staring at her. Not in a creepy way, oh no. In a loving, adoring way. They both didn't know they liked eachother, but at the time still hoping and dreaming. "You better run Demetria!" Joe threatened. Miley began to laugh harder. Demi ran away laughing harder by each step she took. "You have something on your face Joey!" Joe began running faster down the hall chasing Demi. And Demi? Well, let's just say she has never laughed so hard in her life. While Joe and Demi both disappeared in the left hallway, Miley was trying to catch her breath from laughing. Miley began to cough a bit. "Are you okay?" Nick asked her, giving her his water bottle. Miley took a small sip water before replying. "Yeah, I'll be just fine." Miley let out a giggle. "Thank you." Miley smiled sweetly. "No problem. Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends with lunch?" Nick blushed a bit. Why couldn't he come up with something else? Who knows what trick Selena was going to try. "I'd love too." Miley said, interrupting Nick from his negative thoughts. "You have English with Mr. Schot right, before lunch?" Miley looked a bit confused, how did he know? "Um, yeah. How do you know that?" Nick blushed a bit. Ofcourse he wasn't going to say he knew her whole schedule. "When I walk to the cafeteria, I always see you coming out of his class." Nick told her smiling. "Oh okay. Then I'll see you there. Bye Nick." Miley gave Nick a kiss on his cheek and walked away to her first class. When Miley was out of sight, Nick placed his hand on his cheek where Miley kissed him. It felt like that part of his cheek was burning. It was a good kind of burning though.

The next few classes were torture, for the both of them. Not only because a drenched Joe or Demi were sitting next to them, noooo. It was because they both were a bit nervous about the lunch date. Nick was scared Selena might scare Miley off. Believe him, she will do anything to get Nick as her boyfriend. Miley wasn't afraid of Selena. She was more afraid that she will say something embarrassing. Soon the bell for lunch came and Nick was the first one to fly out the door. His class was on the other side of the school building where Miley was having English. He quickly ran to his locker, dumping his books and walked fast to Miley's class. He was halfway, when Selena came running to him in those awful 7-inch heels. How she could run into those things was something even Miley couldn't understand. "Hii Nicky. Would you like to walk me to lunch?" Selena was already clinging onto his arm. Nick began to walk faster. "Oh, I'm truly sorry Selena, but I'm already walking Miley to lunch. She's going to hang with us." Nick smiled when he reached the hallway Miley was in. When Miley came into view, Nick began running to her. Ofcourse Selena couldn't keep up with him with those heels. Miley was at her locker putting her books down. When Nick came running to her he hugged her with her back against him. Miley was a bit startled, she didn't see Nick coming. Miley turned around in Nick's arms. "Hi." Nick said shyly. Miley saw Selena storming their way. Nick was aware of Selena storming their way too. "Play along, and what I might say can be true." Nick smiled and winked at Miley. Nick turned around with his arms still around Miley. "Hi Selena." Nick said to Selena. "Hi _Nicky_. What are you doing with this Miley girl?" Selena smirked at Miley. "Hi, I'm Miley. You're Selena right?" Miley spoke up. Selena crossed her arms and faked a smile at Miley. "Yeah I am." Selena turned to Nick. "You coming, _Nicky_?" Selena placed her arm on Nick's upper arm, trying to look seductive. "Actually, I was going to get some ice-cream with my girlfriend." Nick smiled at Miley. Selena looked very shocked. A few heads in the hallway turned their way too. Selena's hand fell of Nick's upper arm. "_I'm sorry._ Can you say that again?" Nick repeated the sentence he said before. Selena couldn't believe her ears, her mouth fell wide open and she was too shocked to even raise her hand to her mouth. Miley reached out and pushed Selena's mouth closed. Selena swatted her hand away and huffed at Miley. "**DON'T** touch me, you loser." Selena got some infection lotion out of her bag, and rubbed it on her chin. "Funny joke, Nicky. Now, let's go!" Selena smirked at Miley and tugged at Nick arm that was around Miley's waist. "I don't think he meant it as a joke, Selena.." Miley was trying her hardest to keep in her laugh. "What Miley says is true Selena, Miley in my girlfriend and we were going to get some ice cream." Selena pouted. "But Nicky, -" "Please don't call me that. Only Miles is allowed." Nick smiled at Miley again. Miley was thinking this was all a dream. Nick Jonas, the school hero and hunk, is holding her in his arms and pretending she was his girlfriend. Selena crossed her arms. "I don't believe you." Nick was really annoyed. _When could she ever stop?_ "Well, what do you want me to do? Run into the cafeteria and scream that the most beautiful, most sweetest, most awesome girl Miley Ray Cyrus, my girlfriend is?" Miley couldn't believe her ears. "Why not, Nicholas?" Selena smirked. She knew he wasn't going to do that. She believed that until he unwrapped his arms from Miley's waist and ran to the cafeteria. Miley and Selena didn't doubt a second to run after him. When they reached the double doors that lead them to the cafeteria, they both bursted into the room. It was dead silent after they came in. They both saw Nick standing on the table where his friends were having lunch. "Everyone, I have something to say." Miley was already at the table and tugged on Nick's pants. "What the heck do you think you're doing, Nick?" Miley whispered. Nick leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Miley nodded at his question. Nick tilted Miley on the table. Miley didn't know that was happening. "Hey everyone." Nick rubbed the back of his neck, indicating he was nervous. "I am Nick Jonas-" everybody in the room laughed a bit and Nick blushed and chuckled while Miley was giggling. "You see this amazing girl standing next to me? This is Miley Ray Cyrus. She is the most caring, sweetest, greatest, amazing girl I've ever known. This incredible girl, she, she is my girlfriend. I like her very, very much." Miley hid her face in Nick's chest. She didn't want anyone to see her blush. Especially Nick. Nick tilted her head, so he could see her. Then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Still standing on the lunch table, they forgot about everything and everybody around them. The many cheers and clapping were tuned. After 30 seconds they pulled away softly and stood there, looking in eachothers eyes.

"Want to go get on a first date this Friday?" Miley was still too dazed from the kiss, but she had enough strength to nod.

"Dems, I don't know what to wear!" said a frustrated Miley over the phone. "I bet that if you show up in sweatpants, he will still love you." Miley sighed. It was 6 months ago, since they began dating, "I know, but.." "No buts, young lady. If he said casual, then wear a summer dress. Bye Miley." Miley shrugged and placed her blackberry on the table. _Not a bad idea, a summer dress._ Miley glanced at the clock on her navy blue wall. Calculating, she figured she still had 2 hours before Nick would be knocking on the door. She thought she would just sit for 15 minutes and then take a good shower.

"What if she won't like her present, Joe?" Nick brought Miley a promise ring. It was a beautiful silver band, with a not too big or too little diamond. Nick was sitting on his bed next to Joe. "Nick, you don't need to stress so much. I bet she will love the ring and you even more. Don't be so nervous." Joe patted Nick on the back. "I'm going to call, Demi. See ya bro." Nick fell back on his back. He was so nervous. Nick felt the bed sinking down a bit, indicating someone was sitting next to him on his bed. "She'll love it. I'm sure Nick. What you two have is something so special… Nobody can explain it." Nick leaned into his mothers touch. "I know we have something special Mom. It's just.. What if she thinks we're too young? Or, I don't know." Denise sighed. She only wanted her second youngest son to be happy. "It'll be okay. Now, go take a shower and change. We don't' want Miley to walk away when she smells you like this." Denise chuckled. Nick stood up and gave his mom a long hug. "Thanks mom, you're the best."


End file.
